Blockheads
Blockheads is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given to Miklos Lipton by Victor Sax. Plot Miklos comes back to Yellow Jack Inn, and sees Victor groaning with his car: *'Victor': Lousy sonova... bitch! Start damn you! Fuck! *Stands up with an engine part in his hand* ''I hope this part isn't important. *Sees Miklos* Hey, Miklos, you know anything about cars, holmes? *'Miklos': Not much to be honest. I know how to drive, and I have my own taste in their looks, but I can't fix them. *'Victor': Well shit then. I've got to get this baby working again. Can you try to start it up while I.. *'Miklos': ''*Sits on the front seat* Um.. Who's the girl in this photo? *'Victor': What photo? *'Miklos': This photo on the dashboard. *'Victor': Oh, that's mah girl, Carmelita, if I remember correctly.. *'Miklos': You don't remember the name of your..? *Picks the photo, fuel indicato is revealed* There's no gas. *'Victor': Whuh? *'Miklos': The fuel indicato was covered by the photo and it's on zero! There's no gas, you idiot! That's why the car won't start up! *'Victor': Oh, yeah.. I might've forgot.. *'Miklos': MIGHT have?! *'Victor': Hold your horses! Okay, I screwed up! The tank is empty! Imma fill it and problem solved! *'Miklos': *Slumps on the seat* I can't believe this..*Whispering* *'Victor':'' *Hops in the car*'' Alright. The tank is filled. *'Miklos': Are you sure? Maybe you just think you did it.. *'Victor': Man, one tiny mistake and you think I'm an idiot now.'' *Brief silence*'' Eh.. Did I mention, that last night I came up with a plan? A PERFECT plan to fuck over the Armenians for good? *'Miklos': Yes. In your text message, you mentioned. Could you provide me with details, so I can judge if it's actually a good plan or not? *'Victor': I will. Meanwhile, let's get to the Ammu-Nation. You drive. *'Miklos': And the tank is full now? *'Victor': It. IS. Jesus.. Fucking go already. They get to Ammu-Nation and Victor tells Miklos to buy a sniper rifle. They then get back to Victor's car: *'Miklos': And then? *'Victor': Our destination is a lumber yard in Mount Chilliad. The Armenian's are having a meeting there. For some reason. *'Miklos': And I assume I am supposed to slaughter them with the big gun here? *'Victor': No. We only take out ONE guy, holmes. Eduard Khachaturian. One of the big players. *'Miklos': And how is killing only one person going to wipe out the Armenians? *'Victor': Dear God.. Maybe because he's so important? No. Not possible isn't it? Khachaturian is the assistant of the big man, Alan Nazarian. Without him, Alan goes nuts. He's so narrow-minded he can't make decisions on his own. *'Miklos': And Nazarian is the leader because...? *'Victor': You ask too many questions. At the mountain slope near the lumber yard, a cutscene is shown, showcasing the area. Miklos picks up the sniper rifle: *'Miklos': So, what does Kha.. Kharchu.. Karchagatakasaha.. *'Victor': Khachaturian? Look around with the rifle. I'll try to find him for ya. Miklos watches over the lumber yard, sees an important-looking person: *'Miklos': That him? The guy in a cream-colored suit? *'Victor': Nah. That Nazarian himself. *'Miklos': He looks kinda harmless. *'Victor': Ha! That's what he is, holmes. Like I said, Khacahturian is the one pulling the strings. Sometime later: *Miklos: I wonder if our target is there at all. *'Victor': Be patient, M. If Alan is there, so is the puppeteer... A-ha! There! See that ese in a red coat? That'll be Khachaturian. *Miklos: Alright... Imma take a shot. BLAM. Khachaturian is dead. *Victor: We better get the fuck outta here. And so they did: *'Victor': Whoo! Alright, Miklos! Armenians are history! *'Miklos': Yeah, it was so easy I hope they really are. *'Victor': Just wait and see. Without Eduard, good old Alan is lost as a headless chicken. They go way back, always been working together. Eduard is.. was Nazarian's brother-in-law. *'Miklos': Man, you've done your homework. *'Victor': Can't make plans if you don't know your enemy. At Victor's house: *'Victor': Now we just wait the results. *'Miklos': I still can't believe it was that easy. Let's not get full of ourselves. See ya. Post-Mission Phone Call * Otto Matic: Lipton. Where the hell are ya? I don't remember fireing you.. yet. *'Miklos': I've been working for Mr. Weston, Sarge. You were there when we agreed of it. *'Matic': Yes, but that does not mean you don't have to work for ME anymore.. My office. RIGHT NOW! Reward *'Monetary Reward': 7000$ *'New Weapon': Sniper Rifle Objectives *Go to Ammu-Nation *Go to Mount Chilliad *Kill Eduard Khachaturian *Leave the area *Take Victor to his house Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 7:00 *'Accuracy' - Kill Khachaturian on the first try *'Clean Getaway' - Leave the area without gaining chasers Category:Missions in King of The Hill